The private paints
by Minakochan23
Summary: Albus et son ami Scorpius, découvrent dans un ancien article, une photo d'un tableau représentant son propre père et Lucius Malfoy ensemble... et la suite ne va pas les rassurer: ils découvrent qu'il existe plusieurs tableaux, de plus en plus...osés!HPLM
1. Une vérité dérangeante

Auteur: Minakochan

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient... Tous les personnages sont à Rowling... sniff...

**Pairing:** HPxLM, et un peu ASPxLM (plus tard)

_L'idée de cette fic m'est venue alors que je cherchais des photos montages de Lucius et d'Harry sur le net. Je me suis dit "peut être qu'une fan de ce couple pourrait faire une proposition aux deux acteurs [Daniel Radcliffe et Jason Isaacs contre rétribution, bien sûr, pour poser ensemble, enlacés...". _

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que mes fics continuent de plaire! Pour l'instant, je recopie le chapitre 2 sur mon PC et je termine le chapitre 3._

**The private paints**

(Owners: M. Potter & M. Malfoy)

**Chapitre**** 1**: _Une vérité dérangeante_

Par une nuit sans lune, un élève de la célèbre institution Hogwarts, tardait à trouver le sommeil. Cet élève était un jeune garçon de 15 ans appartenant à Gryffondor. Il se retourna encore dans son lit glacial : ce qu'il avait découvert ce tantôt sur son père n'arrivait pas à être digéré. A bout de nerfs, il s'extirpa de son lit et alla réveiller son ami.

« - Scorpius ! » souffla-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Le blondinet était apparemment décidé à l'ignorer.

Albus Severus tenta alors un réveil plus musclé sur son camarade. Bien que le Scorpius en question fût extrêmement furieux de ce réveil, la deuxième tentative d'Albus prouva son efficacité.

« - !!! » vociféra-t-il.

Albus, pressant son index contre sa bouche, lui intima de se taire. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Les deux garçons descendirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, faiblement éclairée par un feu mourant.

« - Bon ! » fit Scorpius « vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ??? »

Albus demeura étrangement silencieux. Il regarda son ami d'une étrange façon, si étrange que cela mit Scorpius mal à l'aise.

« - Qu…quoi ? » hésita Scorpius « pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?? »

Albus baissa les yeux et relâcha la pression.

« - Pour rien… J'avais envie de tester quelque chose…mais peu importe… » souffla Albus. « Ecoute-moi bien : tu te souviens du devoir pour Flitwick, à rendre dans deux jours ? »

« - Heu…oui, et alors ? » dit Scorpius qui ne voyait pas bien où son ami voulait en venir.

« - En cherchant dans la pensine, à la bibliothèque, je suis tombé sur un article du Chicaneur, assez bizarre… »

Albus tendit la fiole contenant la copie de l'article, ou plutôt, le souvenir de la personne qui avait lu l'article, vingt-deux ans plus tôt…

Scorpius décapsula avec précaution la fiole et laissa le souvenir s'évaporer devant ses yeux. Du brouillard émergea la vision d'un journal fraîchement livré par hibou, dans la grande salle à manger de Hogwarts. Les gros titres clignotaient à en faire mal aux yeux :

THE PRIVATE PAINTS

(Owners: M. Potter & M. Malfoy)

Scorpius leva les yeux vers son camarade, tant la nouvelle d'un scandale concernant son grand-père était douloureux.

« - Des tableaux privés ?? » s'écria Scorpius « c'est quoi cette histoire ?? »

« - Regarde avant que le souvenir finisse ! » lui intima Albus.

A présent, le souvenir se focalisa sur une photo d'un des fameux tableaux. Les deux garçons en eurent le souffle coupé. Dans un décor luxueux qui rappelait le Manoir des Malfoy, un trône majestueux y prenait place. Avec son air arrogant et glacial, Lucius Malfoy y siégeait avec un naturel déconcertant. A ses pieds, un jeune garçon habillé élégamment, était assis lascivement sur le sol marbré, sa main gauche reposant sur les bottes en cuir de dragon de l'homme blond. Ce garçon, arborant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, paraissait étrangement absent de la scène. Lucius croisait les jambes et appuyait sa tête à l'aide de son avant-bras gauche, sur le bras gauche du trône. Bien évidemment, la peinture étant d'origine sorcière, la scène était animée : les yeux de Lucius ne cessaient de faire des allers et venues vers Harry. Le jeune garçon, au contraire, fixait inlassablement un point imaginaire devant lui. La scène était troublante : comment, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, imaginer qu'elle soit possible ? Albus, aussi bien que Scorpius, connaissait les hostilités entre les deux familles, amplifié par le statut d'ex-Mangemort de Lucius. La première pensée qu'ils eurent en voyant la photo fut qu'elle soit trafiquée. Hors, l'article qu'ils lurent plus bas leur démontra le contraire :

_"Il y a à peine quelques mois, un mystérieux commanditaire faisait une offre à Messieurs Malfoy et Potter pour réaliser une collection de tableaux à usage personnel. Pour l'heure, ceci est la seule information dont nous disposions... Le tableau ci-contre est le premier d'une série dont nous ignorons le nombre. Le généreux donateur de ces informations a souhaité garder l'anonymat aux vues des risques que cela représenterai pour sa survie. En effet, Messieurs Malfoy et Potter auraient signé un contrat stipulant que l'usage des tableaux serait strictement réservé au commanditaire et que nulle diffusion dans les médias ne serait autorisée. L'on peut cependant se poser la question du pourquoi de ces tableaux. Quel intérêt retire le commanditaire à posséder lui seul des tableaux mettant en scène ces deux ennemis?_

_Messieurs Malfoy et Potter n'ont pas souhaité répondre à nos questions pour le moment. Nous vous tiendrons informés de la suite de ce scandale sans précédant. "_

Le souvenir mourut dans l'atmosphère et un silence de plomb s'installa dans la paisible salle commune de Gryffondor.

"- C'est un canular!" s'exclama Scorpius " je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire!! Et en plus, je vois mal grand-père dans une galère pareille!"

Albus ne répondit pas de suite.

"- Oui. Tu as probablement raison... Mon père n'en a jamais parlé non plus... Mais, à noël, tu pourrais demander à ton grand père si c'est vrai?" proposa Albus.

"-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!!" s'écria le blond. " Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, mais déjà qu'il n'est pas super bavard, je ne pense pas qu'il daignera m'écouter à propos de ces tableaux. Surtout s'il s'agit d'un canular! "

"- Je demanderais à mon père, moi!" répliqua Albus "et tant pis si je me fais punir!"

"- Pff... Typique des Gryffondors: agis avant, réfléchis après..."

"- Tu peux te moquer! Même si tu te crois Serpentard, le Choixpeau t'as placé en Gryffondor." dit Albus.

"-... peut être, mais si tu penses pouvoir parler au terrible Lucius, fais-moi signe!" nargua Scorpius " moi, je ne veux pas y laisser de plumes et surtout, ne pas causer d'ennuis à mon père!"

"- Allons nous coucher, je suis complètement H.S..." proposa Albus.

"- Ouais, d'accord...euh...tu as finis le devoir pour Flitwick, au fait?"

"- Ben... non." dit Albus, honteusement "j'ai arrêté de chercher dès que j'ai vu le souvenir du Chicaneur."

"- Ah..." soupira Scorpius "j'aurais bien recopié tes notes, mais tant pis... Demain, j'irais chercher dans la pensine de la bibliothèque."

"- Ok. Je recopierais tes notes, alors?" demandé Albus.

Sans attendre la réponse, le garçon brun monta se coucher tandis que Scorpius réalisait qu'il venait de se faire avoir par un imbécile de pur Gryffondor...

La nuit, bien trop courte, laissa de profondes cernes à Albus le lendemain matin. Le brun remarqua que son camarade pro-Serpentard mais néanmoins Gryffondor arborait une mine fraîche et reposée... Scorpius répliqua que c'était la nature de la peau des Malfoy de se régénérer rapidement. Mais Albus était sûr qu'une crème de licorne – illégal, sauf pour les grosses bourses – était à l'origine de ce miracle. Et ce type se disait fier de son nom... Le choixpeau aurait vraiment dû l'envoyer en Serpentard. Ou en Pouffsouffle, c'était à voir... Albus aurait beaucoup donné pour voir la tête du père de Scorpius quand il aurait apprit que son fils unique adoré rejoignait la maison des minables... cela le fit glousser en plein cours et lui valut une retenue. Trier les objets trouvés dans le bureau de Rusard. Génial. Vraiment, les Malfoy avaient le don d'attirer les ennuis, même quand on ne faisait que _penser_ à eux!

La fin des cours arriva enfin et, tandis que Scorpius prenait la direction de la bibliothèque, Albus traînait les pieds pour se rendre chez Rusard. Dire que ce Cracmol avait fait souffrir plusieurs générations de sa famille... Il était plus que temps qu'il prenne sa retraite.

Pendant deux heures, Albus dû répertorier les objets trouvés – ou plutôt confisqués – , les étiqueter avec le nom de l'élève, la date où l'objet s'était retrouvé dans le bureau et s'il devait, ou pas, à son propriétaire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à brûler une pile de journaux, son œil fut attiré par les mêmes gros titres que dans le souvenir de la pensine. La photo était encore plus belle... Il allait de travers ou quoi?! Son père posant auprès d'un Mangemort était terriblement offensant pour son amour propre et aussi pour tout les gens morts au court de la guerre! Et pourtant... cette photo dégageait un certain magnétisme... une beauté mystérieuse... et même, une attirance entre les deux acteurs de la photo. Albus n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais l'attirance entre eux ne faisait presque aucun doute... L'adolescent se dit alors que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais raconté dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient mariés... Encore un point à éclaircir...

Albus feuilleta les autres journaux: seul un concernait les tableaux privés. "Le Chicaneur". Evidemment... Albus voyait mal la "Gazette du sorcier" publier ce genre d'article sulfureux... Cette fois-ci, la photo était carrément plus osée! Sa théorie basée sur l'attirance entre son père et le vieux Lucius n'était peut être pas si utopique...

Le jeune garçon embarqua les journaux et termina son rangement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit en hâte du bureau de Rusard et accéléra le pas vers la bibliothèque.

Au moment où il voulut y pénétrer, quelqu'un en sortit et ils se cognèrent la tête.

"- Scorpius ??" s'écria Albus " Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas?"

"- Désolé! Moi aussi j'ai mal, j'te signale! Mais je voulais que tu voies ce souvenir! C'est au autre tableau privé!"

"- Plus tard! Regarde!" lui dit Albus en tendant les journaux froissés. " J'ai retrouvé le Chicaneur du souvenir et aussi...un autre..." acheva-t-il en tremblant légèrement.

Quand Scorpius posa les yeux sur la photo, son visage s'empourpra.

"- ... Par la barbe de Merlin...là, c'est pas... c'est pas un canular..." lâcha-t-il.

"- Pourquoi?" demanda innocemment Albus.

Scorpius resta un instant silencieux. Et, rougissant encore, il dit:

"-...p...parce que... seuls moi, mon père et ma grand-mère sommes au courant de ça."

Le blond désigna alors la cicatrice barrant la poitrine dénudée de Lucius. [nda: en référence à '_Vert étoile_' d'Aiguma

Albus resta sans voix devant l'inéluctable et terrible vérité: ces tableaux étaient authentiques...


	2. A la recherche d'autres tableaux

Auteur: Minakochan

**The private paints**

(Owners: M. Potter & M. Malfoy)

**Chapitre 2**: _A la recherche d'autres tableaux..._

Dans les jours qui suivirent, aucun des deux garçons ne reparla du nouveau tableau. Ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé et cela apaisa leurs jeunes esprits candides. Cependant, la réalité rattrape toujours ceux qui essaient de se la cacher... Et c'est inopinément qu'Albus et son ami Scorpius la retrouverai: le cours de Botanique n'étant pas le favori du jeune Albus, ce dernier avait prit l'habitude de laisser traîner ses oreilles du côté des élèves plutôt que celui du professeur Chourave. Il se tenait ainsi au courant des dernières modes à adopter pour être populaire. La dernière en date consistant à ingurgiter une dizaine de Bierraubeurre devant ses camarades... Cela ne volait pas haut, mais que voulez-vous, c'est la dure loi de l'école... Il y avait aussi les dernières farces faites aux premiers de la classe (lévitation tourbillonnante pour Tomas Hoop dernièrement...).

Et surtout, Albus attendait avec impatience les potins fraîchement élaborés... Il s'axa sur le 'canal' féminin car tout le monde n'est pas sans savoir qu'il est la source première! Une rouquine pas vraiment belle, ou à la rigueur, pas du goût d'Albus, ne cessait de débiter à une vitesse étonnante un flot d'informations sur Hogwarts...

"- ...sais ce qu'elle m'a dit?" demanda la rouquine à sa voisine. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

L'autre lui souffla dans l'oreille. Apparemment, la voisine fut sciée...

"- Nan!! Elle leur a demandé ça ??!"

"- Chut! Baisse d'un ton!" ordonna la rouquine.

Albus dût alors sortir son arme ultime pour les indiscrétions: une paire d'oreilles à rallonge WW!

"- ...hier, elle est allée les voir et leur a dit que s'ils posaient tous les deux dans les vestiaires du Quidditch pour une photo, ils pourraient gagner 5 Gallions chacun!" finit la rouquine.

"- Nan!!" s'écria encore la voisine "elle, elle peut se le permettre avec sa famille super riche!! Ils n'accepteraient pas qu'ont les prennes en photo pour quelques noises..."

"- Attend, attend! Tu sais quoi? Ils ont refusés! La pauvre fille était toute bête quand ils lui ont dit! Maintenant, c'est la risée des 6è années...!"

Les deux filles gloussèrent comme les midinettes savent si bien le faire... Mais Albus n'y prêta pas attention: l'histoire des tableaux semblait le rattraper à travers ce petit potin de collégiennes... Il comprit alors que même une jeune fille étudiant à Hogwarts pourrait avoir ce genre d'idée. A présent, le Commanditaire des tableaux pouvait vraiment être n'importe qui: du vieux pervers prêt à tout dépenser pour voir deux êtres ensemble sur une image, à l'innocente requête d'une élève, ne rêvant que de pouvoir contempler la beauté de deux garçons...

Le cours se termina et Albus fonça directement à la bibliothèque: l'heure n'était plus à faire l'autruche, cette histoire de tableaux privés était bien trop sérieuse...

Le jeune garçon traversa les grandes allées de grimoires poussiéreux et alla directement trouver Mme Pince, bibliothécaire aigrie par le temps et par l'inintérêt de son poste.

"- Dites-moi où sont archivés les journaux du Chicaneur anciens de 25 ans." demanda sèchement le brun.

Madame Pince leva un sourcil et répliqua avec un sang froid à faire peur:

"- Et vous, dites moi qui vous a apprit vos manières. Je me ferais une joie d'envoyer une beuglante à vos parents. Comment s'appellent-ils déjà?"

Albus se rendit compte de son manque de tact.

"- Je...Je vous prie de m'excuser, Madame. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'indiquer où sont archivés les anciens numéros du Chicaneur?" demanda-t-il poliment.

Madame Pince esquissa un sourire du coin des lèvres, enfin, cela ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'à un véritable sourire mais ce n'est pas cela qui préoccupait le plus Albus.

"- Il te faut une autorisation d'un professeur, ils sont dans la réserver interdite."

Un silence s'installa.

"- ...Mais, mais, pourquoi? Ce sont juste des journaux!" répliqua Albus.

Le jeune garçon tourna les talons quand la voix rauque de Madame Pince lui lança:

"- Va sur ta gauche, au 6è étage!"

Albus soupira de soulagement. Il tourna à gauche et utilisa la grande échelle pour aller jusqu'au très dangereux – puisque très élevé – 6è étage. Il trouva bien les anciens numéros du Chicaneur; il ne restait plus qu'à chercher 25 ans en arrière... Ça lui prendrai du temps, mais tant pis... Il se priverai de dîner s'il le fallait!

Deux heures plus tard, il tenait le premier article, celui intitulé "Scandal – The private paints (owners: Mr Potter/Mr Malfoy)". Malheureusement, les autres numéros ne concernaient pas les tableaux... Il ne trouva même pas celui qu'il avait également dérobé chez Rusard! L'archivage ne devait pas être le point fort de la vieille Pince... Un comble... Mais alors qu'il redescendait, sa main agrippa par mégarde un autre journal: un _Chicaneur_. Les gros titres clignotaient comme sur le premier:

**S C O O P !**

Le vrai visage de l'Elu

En dessous, une photo particulièrement sombre s'agitait: on y reconnaissait Harry Potter, les yeux fermés et la bouche entr'ouverte, le jeune homme était apparemment face contre un mur. L'autre personne était moins reconnaissable, mais Albus aurait juré sur la tête de ses parents qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy...celui-ci était contre Harry et... Albus se rendit finalement compte qu'ils ne jouaient certainement pas aux échecs sorciers... Il s'empourpra à une vitesse fulgurante et cacha la photo contre lui.

Albus ferma les paupières et essaya de chasser l'image oppressante de son père faisant l'amour avec le bras droit du plus grand assassin ayant jamais existé chez les sorciers. Il se força à regarder encore et encore la photo volée dans un moment d'intimité du couple le plus improbable qui soit... Cette fois, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas un tableau, ce n'était pas de la _comédie_, c'était réel! Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy s'étaient vraiment désirés et peut être même, aimés? Albus senti une substance humide rouler le long de sa joue; il l'essuya et renifla: cette nouvelle le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer...

C'était décidé: il irait voir le vieux Lucius pour lui demander de raconter toute l'histoire! Ce serait trop dur d'en parler à son père... La photo volée ne cesserai de le hanter...

Il lu tout de même l'article qui concernait la photo:

"_Grâce au généreux donateur des deux précédents tableaux, nous avons le plaisir de vous dévoiler enfin le vrai visage de l'Elu, avec une photo volée peu après la séance d'un de ces tableaux. Il semblerai qu'on y découvre une face cachée du héros: cette photo démontre bien que la relation entre M. Potter et M. Malfoy n'est pas fictive. Ainsi que le laissait présumer l'évolution des différents contrats entre les acteurs et le mystérieux commanditaire, appelé _'Le Collectionneur', _M. Potter s'est progressivement laissé aller. Il est bien loin le temps où l'on acclamait le jeune héros à la défaite de Voldemort... Harry Potter voulait sans doute incarner le héros parfait et politiquement correct aux yeux de la communauté, mais cela a échoué: sa véritable nature est enfin révélée... Cette date marquera sans aucun doute la fin des tableaux privés et aussi la fin de la crédibilité de M. Potter. En effet, que penser d'un jeune garçon combattant Voldemort et son clan, pour ensuite tomber dans les bras de l'ennemi?"_

A mesure que les vacances de Noël approchaient, la tension montait chez Albus Severus. Regarder son père dans les yeux serait une épreuve au dessus de ses forces; il ne voulait surtout pas éveiller des soupçons chez le plus puissant Auror depuis le célèbre Maugrey Fol'œil. Mais le Gryffondor avait un plan, un plan ingénieux: il passerait Noël dans sa famille puis partirait le lendemain pour le Manoir des Malfoy.

Scorpius s'était porté garant pour son père. Ce n'était donc pas le problème d'Albus de savoir si oui ou non le machiavélique Drago accepterai sa présence. Une fois chez les Malfoy, il ne resterai plus qu'à convaincre le vieux Lucius de parler de son ancien hobby...


	3. Entretien avec un Malfoy

Auteur: Minakochan

**The private paints**

(Owners: M. Potter & M. Malfoy)

**Chapitre 3 :** _Entretien avec un Malfoy_

C'est le nez collé à la fenêtre constellée de givre que Scorpius surprit son ami Albus dans le Hogwarts Express. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans un sommeil comateux ; il le secoua assez violemment. « chacun son tour », se dit-il. Le jeune garçon de 14 ans bondit tel un Nimbus 3000 et enfonça l'extrémité de sa baguette sous le menton du blondinet. Lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était ni son père, ni une créature maléfique, Albus abaissa l'objet magique.

« - 'xcuse… » fit-il, la voix graillonneuse.

Scorpius gloussa et rien de plus. Il savait toute la tension que ressentait son jeune camarade à l'approche de son entretien avec le vieux Lucius. Le blondinet s'affala en face de son ami et poussa un soupir. Les vacances promettaient d'être lourdes de conséquences si Albus parlait avec son grand père. Cependant, en véritable héritier Malfoy, Scorpius avait le goût du danger dans le sang et, sans le savoir, il fit le même choix que son grand père lorsque celui-ci accepta de poser pour le mystérieux « collectionneur »… A croire que les expériences des aînés ne servent à rien…

« King's cross » pointait déjà son nez à l'horizon et tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières tentaient alors de descendre leurs lourdes malles, sur la pointe de leurs pieds fébriles.

Scorpius Malfoy, malgré ses 14 ans bien passés, avait un corps trop fin pour son âge. Cela lui donnait un aspect androgyne qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas de cultiver. En pur Malfoy, il appréciait la beauté des formes et des couleurs, et avait une maturité esthétique curieusement développée pour son âge.

Albus Séverus, tout comme son père, possédait une incroyable bataille de cheveux couleur de jais. Sa musculature était plus saillante que celle de son ami Malfoy. Néanmoins, sur la toise, il restait désespérément en dessous du blondinet, à son grand désespoir.

Scorpius descendit le premier, grâce à Winky, son elfe de maison qui portait sa malle. Il rejoignit son père sur le quai 9 ¾ ; pas d'étreinte, juste un tapotement sur ses maigres épaules. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Albus descendit du train, qu'un évènement pour le moins inhabituel se produisit. Albus le remarqua et fut sans doute quasiment le seul : la présence de Lucius Malfoy. Son cœur s'accéléra : tous les tableaux lui revinrent en mémoire, à la vitesse l'éclair. Dans sa tête défila le premier tableau, sobre ; puis le deuxième qu'il connaissait : Lucius et son père, Harry, dénudés dans un lit ; et enfin, la photo volée de leurs ébats passionnés et interdits… Le jeune garçon eut l'impression que la foule s'était évaporée soudainement dans une épaisse brume grise. Il n'entendait que les tambourinements de son cœur : Lucius le fixait à présent. Ses yeux bleu glacials fascinèrent littéralement le jeune garçon, exactement comme ils avaient subjugués son père vingt deux ans auparavant… L'histoire semblait se répéter…

La brume se dissipa et Albus Séverus fut tiré sur le côté du quai avec force.

« - Bonjour quand même, canaille ! » jacassa son père, Harry Potter.

Albus, complètement hébété, ne réussit à sortir qu'un grognement rauque.

« - On dirais que tu as vu un épouvantard, ma parole ! » s'écria son père.

Et comme son fils ne cessait de fixer devant lui, Harry tourna enfin la tête. Son cœur bondit également dans sa poitrine. Lucius. Après toutes ces années. Il était vieux à présent. Ses longs cheveux blonds n'étaient plus qu'un amas gris et argenté. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, sa silhouette, amaigrie. Mais il dégageait toujours une aura d'une grande sensualité. Il sourit énigmatiquement au père et au fils ; puis tourna les talons.

Drago s'était approché d'Harry et de son fils, sans que ces derniers s'en aperçoivent. Ils sursautèrent donc.

« - Salut, Potter. » fit le grand blond.

« - …ah ! Euh, salut, Malfoy ! » s'écria Harry, encore surprit.

Drago soupira, comme s'il trouvait offensant qu'Harry et son rejeton ne l'ai pas remarqué.

« -Scorpius m'a parlé dans sa dernière lettre qu'il souhaitait vivement que ton fils se joigne à nous pour les vacances de Noël. »

Il avait dit tout, posément, avec des mots distingués. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas dans sa jeunesse.

Harry serra son fils avec un bras, contre lui.

« - Oui, oui ! Al' m'en a parlé, mais je vais peut être le garder au début, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été en famille. » dit Harry en souriant.

Albus se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte paternelle.

« -Eh ! Je veux aller tout de suite avec Scorpius ! Je resterai pas longtemps ! Et après je reviendrai à la maison ! » fit Albus, tel un enfant gâté.

Cela aurait pu fonctionner. Si son père n'avait eu de l'autorité.

« - Il n'en est pas question, Al' ! Tu n'as plus l'âge de faire des caprices ! Ta mère serait très déçu ainsi que ton frère et ta sœur ! »

Albus, à court d'arguments, tenta le tout pour le tout et couru vers la sortie de King's cross. Il voulait savoir _maintenant_. Il voulait voir le vieux Lucius _maintenant_. Son cœur battait la chamade, il _devait_ le trouver.

C'était le jour de chance d'Albus Severus. Aveuglé par la vitesse de sa course, il bouscula un homme vêtu d'une cape. Un homme aux longs cheveux argentés. Celui-ci empoigna si fortement le bras que le jeune garçon ne put qu'exprimer sa douleur.

« - Aïe ! Lâchez moi, vous me faites mal ! »

Lucius le secoua pour voir son visage. Mais il resserra sa poigne.

D'une voix traînante et incroyablement suave, il s'adressa à Albus :

« - Que faites-vous là, jeune Potter ? »

Il avait prononcé son nom avec aversion.

Albus était sans voix. Ses joues rosirent tandis que son regard croisait le bleu glacial de ceux de Lucius Malfoy. Malgré son âge, il était tellement…tellement…

« - …je…je…voulaisvousparlermonsieurmalfoy… » dit il en avalant ses mots.

Lucius eut un rictus méprisant. Il le relâcha. Harry Potter arriva et prit Albus contre lui. La tension entre lui et Lucius grandit.

« - Que fais tu avec mon fils, _Lucius _? » accusa t il.

L'ex Mangemort ricana.

« - Absolument tout ce qu'il te plaira de croire… »

« - Ne l'approche pas, plus jamais ! » menaça Harry.

Albus se dégagea de son père et dit calmement :

« - Laisse, papa. Je voudrais juste lui dire quelque chose. En privé. » souligna t il.

Harry jeta un dernier regard à Lucius et prononça :

« - _Assurdiato !_ »

Ainsi personne, hormis Lucius, n'entendrais ce qu'Albus lui dirait. Le jeune garçon s'avança. Il planta son regard de défi dans celui de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry suivait la scène de l'extérieur. C'était comme regarder un film muet. Son fils semblait sûr de lui, plein d'aisance… Au contraire Lucius paraissait impressionné, avec un soupçon de crainte. L'Auror se demanda ce que son fils avait de si important à dire à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry n'aimait pas cela. Parler avec Lucius ne présageait jamais rien de bon..

Albus Severus se retourna, laissant un Lucius Malfoy faussement amusé. Il n'était pourtant pas facile de l'impressionner…

Le jeune garçon revint dans les bras de son père ; et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, demanda :

« -Où sont Maman et les autres ? »

Harry, tellement surpris par le revirement, ne répondit pas de suite.

« -…euh, elle… elle est partie avec James et Lily au portoloin… »

« - Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? » s'écria Albus.

Et le jeune garçon s'élança vers la lumière du jour rejoindre le reste des Potter.

Harry ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter et lui emboîta le pas.

« - Que vous a-t-il dit, père ? » demanda Drago à Lucius.

L'ex-Mangemort sourit.

« - Tu ne me croirais pas… »


	4. Dans la chambre de Lucius Malfoy

Auteur : Minakochan

The Private paints

**Avertissement ****: le contenu de ce chapitre peut choquer certaines âmes sensibles. Si les différences d'âge vous choquent, n'allez pas plus loin.**

**Pour information :** _Albus Severus est adolescent (14 ans) et Lucius a une bonne cinquantaine ; la situation est possible dans la mesure où elle m'est personnellement arrivée. Tout dépend du contexte dans ce genre de cas : et étant ado, Albus a tout simplement une envie très forte qu'il n'a jamais ressentie avant._

Chapitre 4 : _Dans la chambre de Lucius Malfoy_

Tout de blanc vêtu, Godric's hollow ressemblait à une pièce montée grandeur nature. Les enfants emmitouflés se lançaient des boules de neige, d'autres en faisait des « sorciers glacés ». Devant la maison des Potter, deux adolescents construisaient un château de neige avec beaucoup de minutie. Le garçon appela son frère pour obtenir de l'aide et n'eu que des protestations en réponse. Sa sœur se moqua de lui tout en continuant sa construction.

La douce chaleur du soleil ravivait l'éclat de la neige immaculée. C'était une belle journée où les gazouillis d'oiseaux se mêlaient à la joie des habitants du village. Cela aurait égayé n'importe quel enfant, à une exception près : le jeune Albus Severus, plongé dans ses pensées. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa brève entrevue avec Lucius Malfoy, et les questions restaient en suspens, sans réponses. Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver cette légèreté dûe aux vacances et surtout à Noël…

Sa mère le lui avait reproché, son père aussi, James et Lily faisaient semblant de ne rien remarquer. Car, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Albus jouait les ténébreux… C'était son caractère, cela avait toujours été ainsi…

Noël arriva comme une délivrance : il sonnait le glas du départ chez les Malfoy. Les trois enfants furent gâtés : James eu le gros lot, un Neptune 4000, très bon modèle de balai. Albus Severus, garçon tranquille, dévora quatre grimoires à peine déballés ; enfin, Lily s'occupa avec grands soins d'un boursouflet orange, fourni avec ses accessoires d'entretien. La fête était au beau fixe dans la maison des Potter ; même Albus souriait et s'amusait. Pour d'autres raisons, il est vrai, mais sa famille s'en fichait bien pourvu qu'il ne joue pas les troubles fête.

Une nuit de pleine lune suivit Noël, donnant un aspect inquiétant au paysage enneigé. L'aube apparut assez tôt, réveillant à peine un jeune sorcier aux cheveux de jais, impatient de partir.

Ginny descendit dans la salle à manger, baillant sans retenue. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit son fils habillé de son manteau, écharpe et bonnet, à côté d'une petite malle fermée.

« - Tu es déjà prêt, mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui. » répondit-il simplement.

Albus détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, comme s'il espérait sortir plus vite de sa maison.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras.

« - Tu vas nous manquer, mon chéri… Combien de temps veux-tu rester chez Scorpius ? »

« - Le temps qu'il faudra. Cela dépendra de Luci…, de Scorpius. » rattrapa-t-il.

« - Je vais te mettre tes beaux vêtements dans ta malle, ils sont très pointilleux là dessus… » dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la malle.

« - NON ! » s'écria tout à coup Albus. « Je… Je les ai déjà mis dedans ! »

Si sa mère venait à trouver les « Chicaneurs », son père saurait immédiatement ses intentions d'éclaircir la situation et lui interdirait d'aller au manoir des Malfoy.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Albus et sa mère se mirent en route. Ils s'accrochèrent à une poubelle-portoloin et, un tourbillon plus tard, les voici devant le magnifique Manoir. Le jeune garçon avait vraiment peur à cet instant, sa mère le senti et le serra dans ses bras.

« -Si tu veux revenir, utilise le bout de miroir de papa ; nous viendrons immédiatement. »

« - Merci, M'man ! » dit Albus Severus en lui souriant, sincère.

Le petit brun s'avança et toqua à la lourde porte du Manoir. Un elfe demanda l'identité d'Albus et, après vérification, ouvrit dans un grand fracassement, l'entrée du Manoir.

Le jeune sorcier fut invité à attendre dans le petit salon. Winky, l'elfe qu'il avait vu à King's cross, lui servit un jus de citrouille.

« - Le jeune maître se prépare, monsieur ; Winky en est désolée, monsieur ; Winky va aller se pincer les doigts dans la porte pour se faire pardonner ! » glapit le petit être, habillé de ce qui semblait, une gaine de grand-mère. Il détestait vraiment la manière de se punir des elfes de maison.

Une heure plus tard, Scorpius arriva, habillé de pied en cape.

« - Salut Al' ! Winky a oublié de me prévenir de ta venue, cette petite idiote était trop occupée à se punir ! »

« - …euh, d'accord… » dit Albus, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

« - Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre. » dit Scorpius en le prenant par la main.

Albus eut chaud, tout à coup, mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Après plusieurs longs couloirs, les deux garçons pénétrairent dans la chambre de Scorpius. Albus en resta bouche bée : une salle immense s'étendait devant ses yeux émerveillés. Un lit à baldaquin trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, comme si cela en était le principal intérêt. Albus levait les yeux et se dit mentalement que son père avait dû faire de même, à peine plus âgé que lui.

« -Al' ? » demanda Scorpius « tu rêves ou quoi, mon vieux ? Grouilles toi, mon père ne tolère pas que l'on soit en retard aux repas ! »

Les deux adolescents dévalèrent les escaliers de marbre et atteignirent bientôt la salle à manger. Le cœur d'Albus accéléra la cadence dans sa poitrine, Lucius… Il allait le revoir… Mais un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait que le père de Scorpius à table. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas les regarder.

« - Vous êtes en retard ! »

« - Oh, euh… veuillez m'excuser, père. » dit Scorpius, baissant la tête.

« -Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, Scorpius. » dit Drago, sans les regarder.

Albus sortit de sa rêverie, réalisant qu'il était la cause des remontrances du père de Scorpius.

« - Je… Je suis désolé, monsieur Malfoy. » dit poliment Albus.

L'homme ne répondit rien.

Les adolescents s'assirent et commencèrent leurs repas.

« - Excusez-moi… » commença Albus, « mais Lucius n'est pas là ? »

Scorpius s'étouffa.

Drago éleva la voix.

« - Nous ne parlons pas à table, jeune impoli ! Et, de plus, comment osez vous appeler mon père par son prénom ? Quelle familiarité ! Pour votre information, il est assez fatigué et ne descend qu'occasionnellement. »

Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre et Albus se garda bien de poser une nouvelle question, de peur de se faire renvoyer, si près du but.

Albus sorti rapidement de table et fit signe à Scorpius de le suivre. Une fois dans un coin tranquille, Albus Severus put parler librement :

« - Il faut que tu me dises où il est, Scorpius ! »

« - Qui ? »

« - Mais ton grand père ! Je dois le voir et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

Scorpius regarda autour de lui et chuchota :

« - Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ! On a déjà eu assez d'ennuis ces dernières années avec lui, ça ne ferai que jeter de l'huile sur le feu ! »

« - Je t'en prie ! Il FAUT que je sache ! »

« - Que faut-il que vous sachiez, jeune Potter ? » fit le ton blasé de Lucius Malfoy, apparu sans bruits.

La soudaine apparition laissa sans voix Albus. _Enfin…_ Comme à King's Cross, tout environnement disparu autour d'Albus et de Lucius. Le jeune garçon était tellement fasciné par Lucius que le reste du monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, cela lui aurait été égal. La première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, il n'avait pas réalisé tout le charisme et le charme de cet homme.

« - Viens avec moi. » dit-il simplement.

Albus ne réfléchit pas et le suivit comme son ombre, dans la petite tour du manoir, qui renfermait la chambre de l'ex Mangemort.

L'escalier en colimaçon sembla d'une longueur interminable à Albus : si près de la vérité, il n'en pouvait plus de voir défiler les marches…

La porte en bois massif apparu comme une délivrance. Lucius la poussa, et dans un grincement, elle révéla la minuscule chambre de l'homme blond.

« - Entrez. » fit Lucius à Albus.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation, et Albus ne demanda pas son reste.

L'intérieur ne payait pas de mine, contrairement au reste du Manoir : une tapisserie défraîchie, un parquet grinçant et un mobilier usé. Voilà où vivait l'ancien maître du manoir Malfoy.

Lucius s'était assis dans l'unique fauteuil, d'un vert virant au jaune pisseux et dont le tissu s'effilochait. Vraiment, la scène était d'une absurdité ! Albus avait toujours entendu dire que Lucius Malfoy ne supportais pas la moindre faute de goût partout où il allait. Comment pouvait-il vivre dans cette pièce décrépie ? Peu importait. Il avait assez attendu.

« - Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions, Monsieur Malfoy. » dit Albus d'un ton très assuré.

Lucius leva un sourcil : cet enfant était bien audacieux… Et la ressemblance physique avec son père troublait de plus en plus l'ex Mangemort.

« - Ne restez pas planté là, approchez. » ordonna Lucius.

Albus s'exécuta. La pièce était trop petite pour que l'on note une différence flagrante de distance, cependant, Albus crût s'approcher trop près de cet homme qui le fascinait. Lucius le jaugea de bas en haut : cet enfant avait une beauté encore plus envoûtante que son père, au même âge. Albus entendait la respiration de l'homme, ainsi que la sienne. Il était de plus en plus pétrifié, et la pénombre ainsi que la proximité ne faisaient rien pour le calmer.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur les tableaux privés… Il fallait absolument être plus fort que l'ex Mangemort, il devait être en position de force.

Lucius sentait l'anxiété d'Albus et attendait. L'expérience pouvait être intéressante…

Albus souffla et rouvrit les yeux : il se lançait !

« - Racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé après la guerre. Avec mon père… »

« - Votre père ? » demanda Lucius.

« - Oui ! Dites-moi ce que vous savez sur… les tableaux privés. »

Le visage de Lucius se durcit.

« - Sortez immédiatement ! » dit-il, élevant tout à coup la voix.

« - Mais…je…non ! Répondez-moi ! » balbutia Albus, décontenancé par la réaction de l'homme.

Lucius se leva en un quart de seconde et attrapa le bras d'Albus. Son visage à quelques centimètres du jeune garçon :

« - Allez vous en ! » chuchota-t-il, avec force.

Albus ne bougea pas : la fascination était trop forte. Il avait du mal à respirer, l'air se bloquant dans sa poitrine. Tous deux haletaient de plus en plus vite. Mais aucun ne bougeait.

Trop de souvenirs douloureux envahissaient Lucius : la fin de la guerre, cette histoire de tableaux, Harry Potter…_Harry_… et son fils qui lui ressemblait… il lui ressemblait trop… Ce n'était plus Albus qu'il voyait… mais les yeux de Harry… ses joues rosies… sa bouche… ses cheveux… son odeur… son corps… Merlin, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Il devait se contrôler avant de commettre l'irréparable…

Albus Severus avait vraiment peur, à présent : Lucius effleurait ses yeux, ses joues, sa bouche, ses cheveux… Il avait senti son odeur dans le creux de son cou, ses mains soulevaient son pull et entraient au contact de sa peau… Albus ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, sans le savoir précisément. Le jeune garçon avait l'impression d'être comme dans un rêve brumeux… Il sentait le souffle chaud et suave de Lucius sur son ventre, sa poitrine… Il ne comprit pas comment son pull disparut… La bouche de l'homme remonta jusqu'à son cou et ce n'est qu'au contact de sa langue s'engouffrant dans sa propre bouche qu'Albus repoussa Lucius de toutes ses forces.

Chacun resta surpris un instant. Albus hésitait entre s'enfuir ou se précipiter vers une expérience qu'il avait inconsciemment désirée. Lucius semblait dans un état second…

Albus se releva soudainement et ouvrit la porte en bois.

« - Veux tu connaître toute l'histoire ? » lança Lucius à Albus, de dos.

Silence

Lucius s'était relevé. Il se colla à Albus Severus. Il souffla à son oreille, avec tout son charme, tel Tom Jedusor séduisant ses victimes.

« - Veux tu que je te révèle sur quels mensonges est bâtie ta famille ? »

Albus ferma les paupières et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Le prix de la vérité serait-il trop fort à payer ?

Lucius le fit entrer à nouveau dans la pièce et referma la porte en bois, tel un piège se refermant sur le jeune garçon.


	5. Toute la vérité

Auteur : Minakochan

**The private paints**

(Owners : M. Potter & M. Malfoy)

Chapitre 5 : _Toute la vérité_

Lucius fit asseoir le jeune Albus sur le lit grinçant.

Quelle douce vengeance que d'avoir à sa merci un jeune garçon nommé Albus… Le vieux fou s'en retournerai dans sa tombe…

« - Es-tu certain d'être prêt à découvrir la vérité ? » demanda Lucius Malfoy.

« - Oui. » répondit Albus Severus, ravalant ses larmes.

« - Je ne mâcherai pas mes mots, alors ne t'attend pas à écouter une histoire acidulée avec un happy end. » le prévint-il.

« - J'ai déjà vu certains tableaux. » dit Albus

L'homme blond ricana.

« - Les tableaux ne sont pas le quart de ce qu'ils représentent. La réalité est beaucoup moins rose… » fit Lucius.

L'ex-Mangemort s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette quand Albus se leva à son tour et retint sa main.

« - A King's cross, vous m'avez parlé d'une contrepartie en échange de cette histoire… Que voulez vous ? »

« - Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt… » dit il mystérieusement.

« - Qu'allez vous me demander ? » demanda Albus, craintif.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

« - Allons, tu ne t'imaginais pas qu'en t'adressant à moi et non à ton père, tu ne partirais d'ici sans quelques plumes derrière toi ? » fit-il.

Lucius s'approcha de sa pensine et empoigna Albus. Ils plongèrent parmi les meurtres et les tortures qui avaient constitué la vie du blond.

« Quelle sensation étrange que de se trouver dans la pensine de quelqu'un d'autre » pensait Albus. Cela revenait à pénétrer dans un lieu interdit et d'y découvrir toutes les petites choses dont on ne parle pas aux autres.

« - La guerre venait juste de terminer » expliqua Lucius, « les procès des Mangemorts proliféraient comme des bulbobulbes. »

« - Et vous y avez échappé ? Pourtant vous étiez le bras droit de Voldemort ? » s'étonna Albus.

Lucius ricana.

« - Cela se voit que tu ne me connais pas encore… Ton père ne t'a pas beaucoup parlé de moi, alors ? »

« - En fait, non. Quand il a apprit que j'étais ami avec Scorpius, les Malfoys sont devenus un sujet tabou. » déplora le jeune garçon.

Lucius resta pensif. Après toutes ces années, la blessure ne s'était pas refermée. D'ailleurs à King's cross, il l'avait constaté. Harry était devenu méfiant envers lui depuis le jour où ce sale adorateur des moldus les avait s…

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ? » interrompit Albus.

Lucius émergea. Toute cette histoire revenant à la surface rouvrait la plaie qu'il avait tenté de fermer…

« - Nous sommes six mois après la guerre. Om m'avait fait demander au Ministère d'urgence. »

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Lucius triomphait : un riche sorcier l'avait fait demander pour une proposition enrichissante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas marché sur le sol du Ministère. Ce fameux sorcier devait être un homme puissant et avoir mit Scrimgeour dans sa poche pour avoir eu l'autorisation de le faire venir au Ministère malgré son statut d'ex-Mangemort… Intéressant…**

**L'homme entra dans l'ascenseur. Vide. Tant mieux, il n'aimait pas croiser les fonctionnaires… Les portes se refermaient. Mais une main les bloqua :**

**« - Attendez ! » s'écria une voix que Lucius aurait reconnue parmi tant d'autres…**

**Le retardataire croisa le regard de Lucius. Ils restèrent de marbre un instant, quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur les rappela à l'ordre. Lucius prit Harry part le bras et le tira vers lui. Les portes se refermèrent. La tension était lourde. Aucun des deux ne parlait. L'arrivée au douzième étage fut une délivrance.**

**Harry jeta un regard noir à Lucius en voyant qu'ils allaient dans la même direction. Le Ministère n'était-il pas assez grand ? Il fallait encore qu'ils se croisent au même endroit…**

**Lucius constata qu'ils se rendaient au même lieu et poussa la porte de la pièce du rendez vous. Mais il s'écarta pour laisser passer Harry, chose inhabituelle chez Lucius, le jeune garçon ne sut comment réagir.**

**« - Arrêtez de jouer la comédie, Malfoy ! Vous devriez être à Azkaban pour tous vos crimes ! » pesta Harry.**

**« - Allons, allons… J'ai été blanchi par Fudge lui-même. » rétorqua Lucius.**

**« - Comment osez-vous revenir ici ? » **

**Ils furent interrompus par une jeune fille portant un masque ridicule.**

**« - Entrez. Le collectionneur vous attend. »**

**« - Qui ? » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.**

**Ils se regardèrent, furieux de leur ignorance commune.**

**« - Entrez. » fit simplement la jeune fille.**

**On les fit asseoir : Lucius dans un fauteuil majestueux et Harry sur un coussin à même le sol, aux pieds de Lucius. La situation était un peu tendue : le collectionneur affichait désormais la couleur pro-Lucius. L'homme, bien que chétif, paraissait puissant dans son beau fauteuil et ses habits en velours. Lui aussi portait un masque, mais plus simple : seul un loup blanc masquait son identité.**

**« - Bienvenue, messieurs. Avant de vous exposer ma proposition, mon assistante va vous prendre en photo. »**

**Harry s'en offusqua le premier.**

**« - Je ne tiens pas à être prit en photo avec cet assassin ! »**

**« - Comme si je voulais être immortalisé aux côtés d'un sang-mêlé ! » dit Lucius en lui tapotant la tête.**

**Harry bondit.**

**« - Ne me touchez pas ! »**

**Le flash de la photo retentit.**

**L'assistante apporta le cliché au collectionneur qui esquissa un sourire.**

**« - C'est parfait. »**

**Lucius et Harry prêtèrent de nouveau attention au mystérieux « collectionneur ».**

**« - Je tenais juste à m'assurer que vous étiez les deux bons candidats pour mon expérience. »**

**Harry et Lucius froncèrent les sourcils. Le collectionneur poursuivit.**

**« - Pour des raisons de discrétion, comme vous le constatez, mon identité restera secrète. Vous pourrez m'appeler « le collectionneur », si vous le désirez. J'ai décidé, pour des motivations artistiques, de me faire peindre une série de tableaux pour orner ma demeure. Et, j'ai trouvé intéressant de prendre pour thème 'l'opposition'. »**

**Lucius ricana.**

**« - Que voulez-vous voir ? A part Potter à mes pieds ? Ce qui est, soit dit en passant, tout à fait délectable… »**

**L'homme au loup blanc sourit.**

**« - Précisément. Je trouve d'ailleurs, que cette pose pourrait être celle du premier d'une série de tableaux, que j'espère longue ! »**

**Harry bondit et claqua la porte. Le collectionneur leva la main et l'assistante couru après Harry. Elle parvint à le ramener mais la colère et l'indignation tordait son visage.**

**« - Monsieur Potter, je comprends tout à fait votre désaccord, cependant, écoutez la suite : une large compensation financière vous sera versée en échange. »**

**Harry sentait les larmes monter mais il les retenait. Cet homme, sortit de nulle part, venait l'humilier devant l'ex bras droit de feu Voldemort. Quelle arrogance !**

**Lucius parla le premier.**

**« - Je me moque totalement de cette compensation, qui que vous soyez… Ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps, à moi et à Potter. » dit-il en se levant.**

**Harry fit de même.**

**Alors qu'ils tournaient le dos au collectionneur, celui-ci lança :**

**« - Les familles victimes de la guerre ont tant de mal à reconstruire leurs vies et leurs foyers, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes celui qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, devenez celui qui reconstruira la communauté ! »**

**Harry réfléchit. Et se tourna.**

**« - L'argent n'achète pas tout. Et rien ne remplacera les morts des familles victimes de Voldemort. »**

**« - Bien sûr, bien sûr… Mais cela arrange de nombreux problèmes : les familles sans parents pourront être soutenues dans les dépenses du ménage, par exemple ?... »**

**« - Il faudrait des milliers de Gallions, c'est impossible ! »**

**« - Ils sont à vous si vous signez le contrat que voici. » dit le collectionneur en tendant un parchemin noir de longues clauses. L'assistante mit la plume dans la main du jeune homme.**

**« - Et vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? L'idée d'être en position de force ne vous séduit-elle pas ? » continua le collectionneur.**

**« - Vous touchez un point sensible. » lui accorda Lucius, se retournant.**

**« - Prenez une plume. » dit le collectionneur, en tendant une superbe plume de paon que Lucius examina avec attention.**

**« - Je… Je voudrais ajouter une clause au contrat ! » s'écria Harry.**

**« - Laquelle ? » dit l'homme masqué.**

**Harry rougit.**

**« - Je devrais donner mon accord pour les poses : je ne veux rien porter de ridicule et aussi… avoir le moins de contacts possible avec lui ! » dit-il d'une traite, n'osant pas regarder celui qui deviendrait son partenaire.**

**L'homme au loup considéra la proposition et répondit :**

**« - C'est entendu. Monsieur Malfoy, une exigence particulière ? »**

**« - Mmh…oui. Ces tableaux ne seront jamais divulgués à qui que ce soit, même à vos amis. Et, je souhaite en avoir un exemplaire, pour mon usage personnel. » dit l'homme blond.**

**Cela lui valut un regard noir d'Harry. **

**« - Vous êtes vraiment pathétique ! » s'écria Harry.**

**« - Demandez aussi une copie et vous pourrez accrocher un tableau digne d'intérêt à Grimmault Place… » répondit-il.**

**« - Ne me cherchez pas ! » le prévint le brun, empoignant sa baguette.**

**« - Allons, allons…signez et voyons la suite du programme. » les calma le collectionneur.**

**Lucius posa la plume.**

**« - Personne ne signera avant que vous ne me remettiez un dossier de renseignements sur vous. Une copie de votre dossier d'identité, signée du Ministre, par exemple… » dit calmement Lucius.**

**Ah. Celle là, le collectionneur ne l'avait pas prévue… **

**« - Je…Non, ce n'est pas possible. Mon identité ne doit pas être révélée ! »**

**« - Un homme extravagant est avant tout intelligent **_**et**_** prévoyant. Comme ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, je ne traiterais pas avec vous. » fit l'homme blond.**

**Lucius sortit de la pièce et tint la porte un moment. Excédé, il soupira :**

**« - Potter, venez ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! »**

**Harry ne réfléchit pas et obéit.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur.**

**« Une heure de gaspillée pour un sorcier de seconde classe ! » songea Lucius, quand le collectionneur lui-même arriva.**

**« - C'est entendu ! Vous aurez un dossier scellé dont le sceau ne se brisera qu'à rupture de mes engagements ! » fit-il.**

**« -… Et de vos collaborateurs. » fit Lucius.**

**Le collectionneur resta muet.**

**« - Et bien oui : vous vous portez garant du silence de votre potiche blonde avec son masque à deux noises, mais aussi des autres personnes avec qui vous êtes en contact. » expliqua Lucius.**

**« -…c'est d'accord. » céda-t-il.**

**« - A la bonne heure. Donnez-moi cette plume, et qu'on en finisse avec ces banalités administratives. » dit Lucius.**

**« - Par ici, messieurs. » fit ladite potiche.**

**Tous entrèrent dans la pièce. Sur le bureau trônait le précieux contrat.**

**« - Demandez un hibou-express à vous-savez-qui**_ (nda : non, non, Voldy n'est pas reconverti en gentil employé du Ministère ! ^^)_**, s'il vous plaît. » dit le collectionneur à son assistante.**

**« - Votre hibou devra être rapide, car je ne signerai rien avant. » prévint Lucius.**

**« - Bien sûr ! Mais parlons, en attendant de la première séance ! » jubila l'homme masqué. « Pour le décor, il me semble que le Manoir Malfoy est l'endroit idéal, donc nous nous retrouverons demain chez vous, Monsieur Malfoy. » continua-t-il.**

**« - Sous réserve de la validité de votre document apporté par le hibou, je n'ai pas d'objection. » dit Lucius.**

**Harry acquiesça.**

**« - Votre fauteuil favori fera très bien l'affaire pour vous y asseoir, Monsieur Malfoy. Vos habits conviendront aussi. Par contre, Monsieur Potter, devrez revêtir votre uniforme de Poudlard. Et un léger maquillage sera pratiqué sur vous deux par Mademoiselle Goofy. »**

**Harry essaya de masquer un fou rire.**

**Le collectionneur s'en aperçu.**

**« - C'est un pseudonyme, Monsieur Potter ! Il n'y a pas lieu de se moquer ! »**

**« - Je, excusez moi. C'était nerveux… » tenta la brun.**

**« - Il vaudrait mieux, car elle est aussi artiste peintre. » dit l'homme masqué.**

**« - Pour réaliser un tableau, il faudra vous libérer une demi journée. Deux heures suffiront pour demain, car la pose est statique. Mais pour les tableaux suivants, différents sorts ont besoin d'être fixés dans la toile pour reproduire au mieux votre personnalité. Monsieur Malfoy, vous devrez patienter quelques heures de plus pour obtenir une copie. » expliqua le collectionneur.**

**« - Et où serez vous pendant les poses ? » demanda Harry.**

**« - Je serais là à chaque fois, derrière Melle Goofy . » - il fusilla Harry du regard alors que celui-ci avait du mal à garder son sérieux.**

**« - En voyeuriste, en fait… » dit Harry, qui s'imaginait déjà dans les scénarios les plus farfelus.**

**« - Mais pas du tout ! » explosa-t-il, « je ne suis pas un vulgaire voyeur ! Je fais cela pour l'art ! »**

**« - C'est évident. » conclu Harry, avec ironie.**

**Le collectionneur ne releva pas.**

**Melle Goofy arriva avec un parchemin scellé portant le sceau du ministère de la magie française. Lucius l'inspecta.**

**« - Je n'ai pas trop confiance en les sorciers français, mais le sceau a l'air authentique. » fit Lucius, en prenant la plume de paon.**

**« - J'aimerai lire le contrat en détail avant de le signer, et faire les modifications au fur et à mesure. » exigea encore Harry.**

**Le collectionneur soupira. Lucius semblait amusé.**

**« - Faites-donc… » concéda-t-il.**

_**CONTRAT ARTISTIQUE**_

**Article I**_**. Il a été convenu, en cette date du XX/XX/XX, d'un commun accord, entre messieurs Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter et l'individu sous le pseudonyme du « collectionneur », de procéder à la réalisation de plusieurs tableaux, croqués par l'individu sous le pseudonyme de « Goofy ».**_

**Article II.**_** La mise en scène, les décors, accessoires et poses seront décidés par l'individu sous le pseudonyme du « collectionneur ». Monsieur Harry Potter aura un droit de veto sur ces précédents points s'il juge qu'ils atteignent à son intégrité et à sa personne. Monsieur Harry Potter pose deux conditions :**_

_**Le code vestimentaire se devra d'être dans les codes esthétiques et bienséants de la communauté magique.**_

_**La mise en scène ne devra pas excéder le nombre de un contact, quel qu'il soit, avec Monsieur Lucius Malfoy. Contact restant dans les codes esthétiques et bienséants de la communauté magique.**_

**Article III.**_** Messieurs Lucius Malfoy et Harry Potter déclarent l'interdiction de peindre une parcelle de leurs corps respectifs, hormis les membres suivants :**_

_**Tête – cou (à l'encolure) – **__**cou (large)**__** – **__**torse**__** - bras – mains – **__**jambes**__** – pieds***_

_*** rayez la mention inutile.**_

**Article IV**_**.**__** Le lieu de la réalisation des tableaux se fera au domicile de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy. La pièce et le mobilier seront gracieusement mit à disposition des individus sous les pseudonymes du « collectionneur » et de « Goofy », à la généreuse acceptation de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy.**_

**Article V**_**. Chaque tableau croqué sera enfermé en la demeure de l'individu sous le pseudonyme du « collectionneur » après chaque séance. Une copie en sera systématiquement faite, destinée à Monsieur Lucius Malfoy. Il ne devra en aucun cas être diffusé hors du cercle familial et à titre exceptionnellement privé.**_

**Article VI.**_** Tout manquement à ces règles rendrait le présent contrat nul et non avenu. Un dédommagement financier à hauteur maximale de trois millions de Gallions pourra être demandé par les victimes, lors d'un procès, au(à la) briseur(se) de contrat.**_

**Article VII.**_** Un salaire de cinq millions de Gallions sera versé à Messieurs Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy. Un justificatif d'identité scellé, de l'individu sous le pseudonyme du « collectionneur », exigé par Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, a été remit à ce dernier. Tout manquement aux précédents articles, romprait le charme retenant le sceau dudit justificatif.**_

**Article VIII.**_** Les séances de réalisation des tableaux seront à huis clos, comprenant les membres suivants :**_

_**Monsieur Harry Potter**_

_**Monsieur Lucius Malfoy**_

_**L'individu sous le pseudonyme du « collectionneur »**_

_**L'individu sous le pseudonyme de « Goofy »**_

**Article IX.**_** Messieurs Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy se devront de respecter les intentions théâtrales, si elles n'atteignent en rien leur intégrité et la bienséance. Tout manquement aux points de l'article IX donne droit à l'employeur, l'individu sous le pseudonyme du « collectionneur », de recourir au sortilège de l'Imperium. Et ceci dans le but de faire obtempérer les salariés Messieurs Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy.**_

**Article X**_**. La première séance de croquis aura lieu le lendemain de la signature du présent contrat. Messieurs Harry Potter et les individus sous les pseudonymes**_

_**du « collectionneur » et de « Goofy » sont priés de se rendre à neuf heures précises en la demeure de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy. Aucun défraiement de transport, ni de repas n'est prit en charge, chacun des signataires choisissant personnellement leur moyen de transport et lieu de restauration.**_

_**Fait à :**_ Londres_** Le : **_.XX

**Salariés**__

Lu et approuvé Lu et approuvé Lu et approuvé

L. Malfoy H. Potter Goofy

**Employeur **

**Lu et approuvé **

**Collectionneur**


	6. Premier tableau La rencontre

Auteur : Minakochan

**The private paints**

(Owners : M. Potter & M. Malfoy)

Chapitre 6 : _Premier tableau « la rencontre »_

**L'aristocrate anglais s'était levé tôt le lendemain de la signature du contrat. Il avait fait installer dans son salon, un fauteuil digne d'un roi, sur le sol marbré. Un siège moyen pour le collectionneur et un tabouret pour la peintre furent ajoutés plus loin.**

**Potter arriva le premier, environ une demi-heure avant l'heure fatidique. Un elfe le fit entrer dans le salon où Lucius sirotait son thé, confortablement installé dans son « trône ».**

**« -Arriver trop tôt n'est pas de bon goût, Potter. » dit Lucius de sa voix traînante. « Apparemment, les manières ne sont pas votre fort… »**

**Harry lui fit face.**

**« - Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté ce contrat que ça change ce que je pense de vous ! » protesta-t-il.**

**Un silence s'installa.**

**« -Ne restez pas planté là, asseyez-vous… » invita l'homme blond.**

**« - Où ? » demanda le brun.**

**« - Mais, à mes pieds voyons… » dit naturellement Lucius.**

**Harry sortit sa baguette et la plaça, avec une rapidité aveuglante, sous le menton de Lucius. Il était menaçant, maintenant.**

**« - Je vous conseille d'éviter de faire des vagues, Potter. » dit-il calmement.**

**Harry tint tout de même sa baguette et souffla :**

**« - Et si j'essayais, pour voir ? »**

**Lucius perdit son sourire.**

**Le revirement fut extrêmement rapide : Lucius avait saisi la propre baguette d'Harry, il avait retourné le jeune homme dos contre lui et plaqué son front de sa main gauche, la baguette sous la gorge d'Harry de la main droite.**

**Sa voix glaciale murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :**

**« - Ne jouez plus à ce petit jeu avec moi, la prochaine fois, un stupide voyeur et sa misérable assistante n'arriveront pas à temps pour que je vous relâche. »**

**Effectivement, le collectionneur et Melle Goofy entrèrent dans la pièce. L'homme stoppa et, ébahit, dit :**

**« - Magnifique ! Cette pose est tout simplement su-per-be ! Melle Goofy, vous en ferez un rapide croquis et nous l'insérerons dans notre série de tableaux ! »**

**La jeune femme acquiesça, toujours avec son masque ridicule. La tension retomba, Lucius relâcha Harry. Chacun se salua, puis le collectionneur donna un uniforme de Poudlard à Harry, qui parti se changer.**

**Lucius s'installa à nouveau dans son fauteuil et se fit servir un autre thé par Pipsy, son elfe de maison [_cf « Vert étoile » Aiguma_]. Harry revint, et Lucius en lâcha sa cuiller : pourquoi n'avait-il jamais réalisé que le jeune homme portait à merveille l'uniforme ?**

**Harry fut très légèrement maquillé : son teint blanchi, ses lèvres, rougies, ses cheveux furent décoiffés, avec style. Melle Goofy desserra son nœud de cravate, ainsi que son col.**

**Lucius n'eut besoin qu'un peu de poudre sur le visage, le reste de son apparence étant déjà extrêmement soignée.**

**Harry s'assit donc, aux pieds de Lucius, sur le marbre froid, en appui sur sa main, les jambes repliées. Lucius croisa juste les jambes et soutenait son menton, de son poing, le coude sur le bras du fauteuil.**

**« - Parfait ! » fit le collectionneur. « A présent, Mr Malfoy, veuillez regarder Mr Potter, avec un léger sourire. »**

**Lucius s'exécuta.**

**« -Et maintenant, Mr Potter, adoptez une expression neutre et regardez face à vous. » termina le collectionneur. « Et posez votre main sur le pied à terre de Mr Malfoy. »**

**Harry se composa selon les directives.**

**« - Très bien ! Melle Goofy, c'est à vous ! » fit l'homme, en s'asseyant dans son siège.**

**« - Restez immobiles le plus possible. » dit-elle d'une voix cristalline.**

**Harry soupira. C'était partit pour deux heures de pose statique, avec, non seulement, un voyeur qui sirotait tranquillement son thé, mais aussi le regard insistant de l'ex Mangemort qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme une atmosphère pesante et à la fois émoustillante que Malfoy semblait créer. Etait-ce son souffle qu'il entendait ou sa propre respiration qui ne faisait qu'accélérer ? Harry se mit à avoir chaud, il lui semblait que son visage était écarlate soudain…**

**_Concentres-toi ! Fixe le mur !_ s'ordonnait-il .**

**Lors de la pause, Harry se leva d'un bond et alla à la fenêtre s'aérer. Cette tension l'avait fait suffoquer, il avait besoin d'espace, d'air…**

**La séance reprit et se termina par les sorts à fixer à l'intérieur de la toile. Melle Goofy prit les souvenirs d'Harry et de Lucius, du bout de sa baguette, les fils argentés s'entremêlèrent et s'introduisirent dans la toile, donnant « vie » aux deux personnages peints avec, Harry dû le reconnaître, beaucoup de talent.**

**Dans le tableau, on ressentait tout le malaise d'Harry, sous le regard amusé de Lucius.**

**Harry ne pouvait se regarder, tel un miroir de son propre ressentit, il s'éclipsa sans un mot. Il s'égara malheureusement dans le grand manoir, et finit par s'assoir. S'il n'y avait pas eu le contrat qui l'obligeait à faire ces tableaux, il y a longtemps que cette mascarade aurait prit fin. Rester aux pieds de l'ex bras droit de Voldemort lui était insupportable, après la sanglante bataille quelques mois plus tôt…**

**« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Potter. » dit une voix fluette derrière lui.**

**Harry leva la tête brusquement, sur la défensive, puis se calma à la vue de Melle Goofy. « Tout se passera bien la prochaine fois. » fit-elle, avec une légèreté qui agaça Harry.**

**Ce dernier explosa.**

**« -ARRETEZ DE ME RACONTER DES SALADES DEUX MINUTES, OK ?? VOUS VOUS FICHEZ BIEN DU MAL QUE VOUS POUVEZ FAIRE, N'EST-CE PAS ? DU MOMENT QUE VOTRE FICHU PATRON OBTIENNE SES TABLEAUX !! »**

**Harry se détourna, toujours assis. Contre toute attente, la peintre ne s'en alla pas. Elle s'assit tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé.**

**« - Prendre une pose devient facile lorsque l'on ne pense à rien. » dit-elle de sa petite voix.**

**« - Et poser avec un ex Mangemort, ça ne vous dérangerait pas ?! » nargua Harry.**

**Elle émit un petit rire cristallin.**

**« - Non… Je trouve même ça intéressant… Si j'étais à ta…oups, pardon ! Votre… » dit-elle.**

**« -…ça va…vous pouvez, enfin, _tu_ peux me tutoyer… » céda Harry.**

**« -Ok…oui donc, si j'étais à _ta_ place, je ferais tout pour l'ignorer et lui faire sentir qu'il n'est pas plus important qu'une citrouille… »**

**Harry resta sans voix. Les choses paraissaient tellement plus simples dites de cette manière ! La jeune femme lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais avec ce masque et cette voix anormalement aigüe - donc modifiée par magie – il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage…**

**Elle se releva.**

**« - Mon Maître m'attend, à demain ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement.**

**Harry la regarda s'éloigner, d'une démarche légère et sautillante. Il se leva à son tour et décidé d'appliquer le conseil de la peintre. Harry entra dans la salle où, pendant deux heures, il avait posé aux côtés de Lucius Malfoy.**

**« - Tiens, tiens, Potter a fini de bouder… » commença Lucius, espérant le provoquer.**

**Harry l'ignora. Il salua le collectionneur d'une poignée de main, un hochement de tête à Lucius, stupéfait ; et quitta le Manoir, le sourire aux lèvres quand il eut le dos tourné. Le conseil de cette peintre s'était avéré très efficace… Il imaginait déjà la tête de Lucius le lendemain…**


End file.
